


Walk On

by storyhaus



Series: Fire and Rain [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Part 4 of the Fire and Rain series, Spot the Cameos, Tissues needed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: And I know it achesAnd your heart is breakingAnd you can only take so muchWalk On--U2I consider this part four of the Fire and Rain series, part three being Father of the Bride + Betrayal episode.
Relationships: MacGyver team
Series: Fire and Rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545886
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Part 4 of the Fire and Rain Series

Walk On

Chapter 1

Mac, Bozer, Leanne and Riley walked into the War Room where Desi was waiting.

"Where's Matty?" Mac asked.

"No idea." Desi shrugged from her place in the chair, standing as their boss came in.

Matty closed the door and frosted the windows.

"I received word at 0715 of a raid taking place in the Alps." Matty put it on screen.

"It was believed the compound belonged to Tiberius Kovac."

"Belonged to? As is past tense?" Mac asked.

"It exploded earlier this morning." Matty answered.

"So Kovac is dead? Jack can come home!" Bozer grinned.

"Matty?" Mac looked at his boss closely when she didn't reply.

"The task force breached the compound...it exploded seconds later." She shook her head and looked at Mac, "All hands were lost...Jack...Jack led the team that breached it." She blinked back tears.

"Search and retrieval?" Desi fell back to her military training mode.

"It's still too hot to get inside...there won't be any bodies recovered...just ashes."

_Kovac rigged it, he waited for them to come, lured them there, something, then blew it up. He killed them,_ Mac thought.

"Jack's dog tags?" Riley asked.

"He wasn't wearing any." Matty told her.

"Can we have a memorial?" Bozer asked softly.

"Of course." She nodded.

"I need to call my mom." Riley said and rushed out followed by Leanne after a nod from Matty.

Riley found a quiet corner and broke down.

"I can't believe he's gone." She sobbed as Leanne held her.

"I didn't know him very long...or well but he made me feel included." Leanne said.

"When you were in, you were in, but if you did anything to hurt someone he loved you really had to work to get back on his good side. Like my dad did." Riley wiped her eyes with a watery smile.

"Somehow he always made his way past my defenses then disappeared. I was so mad at him. I didn't want to let him back in. The big jerk. But he did it again." Riley cried.

"What would he tell you now?" Leanne asked.

"Everybody has a finite time on this earth and you gotta make it count." Riley wiped her eyes again.

"Did he make his life count?"

"He packed a lot into his life. Touched me, Mac, Bozer, Desi, Matty..."

"Then remember that."

"I will." Riley hugged her, "I need to call my mom."

Leanne nodded and gave her privacy.

Bozer found his girlfriend looking out the window.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that?" She replied turning to him.

"Jack has just...it's like he's always been in my life but it's only been like seven years really." Bozer answered.

"I remember the first time Mac told me about him...they were not fast friends.

" 'Loud mouth knuckle dragger', that's what Mac called him.

"Jack saved Mac's life then Mac saved his and the whole Wookie life debt started."

"Have arrangements been made?" Riley asked coming over to them.

"They were discussing everything when I came to check on you guys." Bozer answered.

"I'll call you back when we know Mom, okay? I love you too." Riley hung up and they headed back into the War Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Walk On

Chapter 2

It was a bright, sunny day, the polar opposite of Mac's mood as he dressed in his black suit.

Glancing in the mirror he sighed at his haggard appearance, shadows under his eys, a testament to how little sleep m he had gotten since Matty told them that Jack...that Jack was gone.

Five months.

That's how long ago it had been since Jack had walked out of the War Room for the last time.

_I should have told him I was so proud they had chosen him to lead the U.S. team after Kovac._

"Hey Mac, are you ready?" Bozer called knocking on the door lightly.

"I'll never be ready." Mac whispered then opened the bathroom door and nodded to his best friend.

Bozer squeezed his shoulder and they left for the service.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne had picked up Riley and Diane, the three women walked into the large auditorium which held over two hundred chairs.

"Are we in the right room?" Diane asked quietly.

"That's definitely Jack's photo." Leanne pointed to the blown up candid picture of a grinning Jack.

It was surrounded by at least four dozen floral arrangements.

"Jack had a lot of friends and colleagues over the years." Matty said arriving with Desi.

"Hey guys." Mac said as he and Bozer walked up to them.

"Wow, look at all the flowers." Bozer said.

Riley and Diane hugged the men then Matty led them to the front row.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac stepped outside the room fifteen minutes before the service was to start, he needed some air and time to prepare himself for all the eulogizing.

The room was two-thirds full, Mac saw a lot of people in uniform, and a few dozen in dark suits which he pegged as CIA, confirmed when Matty went to speak to them.

Two men caught his eye as they bickered and signed the guestbook then went inside.

Curious, Mac walked over to see who they were.

"Steve MacGarrett and Danny Williams?"

_Jack's friend from Hawaii? MacGarrett was SEAL when Jack was Delta, Jack said they had run some missions together. Jack told me when we had been diverted to Hawaii to help with the earthquake and ended up recovering smart bullets from Chinese spies._

"You must be MacGyver."

"Commander MacGarrett." Mac nodded and offered his hand.

"Call me Steve, I never thought I'd get this call." Steve shook his hand.

"For them to recall Jack it must have been a hell of a mission."

Mac told him about it.

"Damn, I buried someone real close to me a short time ago. I know how much it sucks. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe he's gone." Mac said.

"If you need anything you let me know." Steve handed him his card.

"Thank you."

"II think the Delta's are waiting to talk to you." Steve nodded their way and went back inside.

"How are you holding up kid?" Paul 'Deacon' Hern asked Mac.

"Okay...it hurts a lot." Mac admitted.

"I can't believe old Jack is gone." Ryan Thorpe shook his head.

"Even Judy is sorry she can't give him the stink eye any more." Owen Munez chuckled. 

"Maybe we should toast him with Jell-o shots later." Deacon joked.

"What the hell was Jack doing with the Army again?" Caleb Worthy asked.

Mac filled them in on the hunt for Kovac.

"If I come across Kovac..." Sidney Lanier trailed off.

Mac smiled recalling how they came to find the man working as a crossing-guard in San Diego.

Jack had snickered that the big six foot-four Delta was a school crossing-guard.

"Excuse me, I need to sign the guestbook." A dark haired man interrupted them.

"What a jerk." Fitgerald 'Fitzy' Cheng muttered as they moved away.

"Yeah, he is." Mac agreed.

He watched a short. bespectacled woman in a tailored suit, accompanied by a younger man with a buzz cut enter the auditorium.

"They're going to start in a few minutes." Riley came over to Mac.

"Riley."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see her father Elwood.

"I came to pay my respects. Jack...he helped me see things clearly. I owe him...I also know what he meant to you."

Riley nodded and took her father's arm.

Mac and the Delta team followed them inside.

As Mac reached his seat Matty returned from talking to the bespectacled woman.

"Who was that Matty?" Bozer asked.

"They knew Jack from the CIA." She replied.

"Hey Matty did anyone call Sarah?" Mac asked not seeing her there.

"She's deep undercover, not reachable at this time." Matty shook her head.

Mac sat back with a sigh and knew how much Jack would have wanted her there.


	3. Chapter 3

Walk On

Chapter 3

Mac was looking at the photo of Jack and thinking about when it was taken.

Jack was telling some outrageous story when Riley caught the photo on her phone.

It was one of their favorite pictures.

Hearing murmuring, low at first then it grew in volume making him turn.

Matty slipped off her seat to welcome the newcomer.

"Isn't that Elizabeth McCord?" Bozer whispered in awe.

"Yeah." Mac nodded shocked to see the Secretary of State turned Presidential candidate at Jack's funeral.

"Madam Secretary." Matty offered her hand.

"Director Webber. He thought Jack would want him further south today." Bess said shaking her hand.

"I understand." Matty nodded, agreeing with his assessment as she led the woman to the front to talk to the minister.

After a brief conversation Bess headed to a seat and Matty returned to hers.

"Matty, are the camera's here because of the Secretary?" Mac frowned.

"Jack had a lot of friends and acquaintances who couldn't be here to say good-bye." She replied.

Bess flashed back to when she met Sergeant Jack Dalton.

_'Looking over the information from our sources, my analysis suggests--'_

_'Hold on Bess. ' Her boss, Conrad Dalton, Director of the CIA, requested answering his phone 'Yes Rita? Thank you.' He smiled and hung up, 'come with me Bess, there's someone I want you to meet.'_

_She followed him curiously and they headed down to the lobby._

_There was a man looking at the plaques of their deceased agents._

_He had a buzz cut hairstyle and his hands were clasped behind his back._

_Military, she smiled to herself, her husband was a retired Marine, she would know a military man anywhere._

_'Jack!' Her boss called._

_The man spun around and grinned._

_'Uncle Conrad.'_

_She watched her boss hug the younger man._

_'You here in Virginia on military business?'_

_'No sir, I'm here to accept your offer...if it's still open?'_

_'It's about damn time son!' Conrad smiled then turned to her, 'Bess, Elizabeth McCord, meet my nephew Jack Dalton, former Delta operative, newest CIA recruit.'_

_'Nice to meet you Jack.' She offered her hand._

_'You too ma'am.' Jack grinned shaking it._

_Bess liked him immediately._

She refocused on the present as the minister wrapped up his remarks.

He nodded to her and she stepped up to the podium.

"I met Jack Dalton once, his southern charm and that infectious smile." She motioned to the photo and smiled herself.

"You were a hell of a bathroom tile salesman."

The people who knew that was his cover job snickered.

Mac looked back at the jerk who'd interrupted he and the Delta's earlier and saw his confusion.

_Jimmy Leroy, you have no idea who Jack Dalton really was._

_You peaked in high school, Jack was right, that's way too early._

"First Sergeant Jack Dalton was a hero. He freely enlisted at eighteen years old serving his country faithfully. We're here today not only to honor the soldier but the man.

"Jack Dalton was part of an elite team of soldiers, first with Special Forces, then The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment--Delta."

Mac glanced back at Jimmy Leroy who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

_I hope you're watching Jack and laughing your ass off at old 'stuff the ballot box' Jimmy._

He turned his eyes to the Delta's who nodded back to him and smiled.

"Jack was the kind of man we'd all want watching our six, whether it was as a soldier, a friend, or even a stranger to us.

"I know we will all miss Jack, but we'll carry him in our hearts until we meet him again." She finished and retook her seat.

Steve MacGarrett went to the podium next.

"I met Jack in Afghanistan when my CO and I were pinned down by the Taliban.

"I had been shot, bleeding bad...

"I was pretty sure we were not getting out of there still breathing." He shook his head, "so there we were, surrounded by the enemy, man, I thought I was seeing things when three Tali went down at once.

"I found out later that it was this cocky son of a bitch sniper named Jack Dalton.

"We've been friends ever since." Steve looked at Jack's photo.

"I'll drink one to you later buddy."

Mac listened to over a dozen more people talk about his friend, he learned things about Jack he never knew, his time in the Army before they met.


	4. Chapter 4

Walk On 

Chapter 4

The service was over and Mac stayed seated as everyone else slowly shuffled out.

"Mac?" Bozer touched his shoulder.

"I need a few minutes."

Bozer nodded and followed the others out as Mac walked to the photo of his partner.

"I'll never forget you Jack." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"That was the thing about Jack, once you met him you never forgot him."

Mac turned to the dark haired woman.

"Very true, Ms...Mrs...?"

"Just Sydney."

"How did you know Jack?"

"We worked together briefly."

Mac nodded, _she's CIA._

"Jack was a good man." Elizabeth McCord said joining them, "I'm sorry for your loss." She told Mac who noticed 'just Sydney' slip away.

"How long had you known Jack Madam Secretary?" He asked.

"It's Elizabeth and we worked together for a few years. There was no one quite like Jack." She smiled at the photo.

"Ma'am."

She nodded at her security and squeezed Mac's shoulder before leaving.

Mac pulled some of the cards from the flowers.

_'Never forget you, Michael and Fiona'_

_'You were one of a kind Jack, be at peace now. Tom Gage'_

_'Keep kicking ass Jack. Jack B.'_

_'It was a pleasure to know you, David and Krystal Rossi'_

_'Remember you always Jack, Harm & Mac'_

_'You were one hell of a guy "Duke" , Dwayne.'_

_'We miss you deeply son, Uncle Conrad and Aunt Lydia'_

_'Our hearts are sadder for you passing. Love you always J.J. , Aunt Jillie, Uncle Roger and family'_

Mac frowned rereading the last two.

"Jack doesn't have an aunt and uncle, does he?"

"He does."

"He never mentioned them Matty." Mac looked at her.

"Conrad and Lydia live in Washington, Jillian and Roger live in Texas, their youngest son lives in San Diego."

"Hold on, Jack's cousin lives two hours away and couldn't come here?" Bozer asked as their team joined them.

"He didn't want to make it more difficult for all of you."

"Difficult how?" Riley asked.

"When I sent you to Mexico after Walsh and La Ola it was because of the two men dumped in the Las Vegas desert...they went after Jack's cousin."

"Gomez and Walsh were sending a message to Jack." Mac said.

"Not exactly...it was a case of mistaken identities by the flunkies, they mistook Jack's cousin for Jack himself."

"Does he really look that much like Jack?" Bozer asked curiously.

"You tell me." Matty replied and pulled up the photo of Jack's cousin on her phone.

"Oh my God!" Riley gasped.

"He looks...identical." Bozer squeaked out.

"Who is he?" Leanne asked.

"His name is Nick Stokes, he's the San Diego Crime lab Director."

"Everybody would have thought Jack had risen from the dead if he _had_ shown up here." Desi commented.

"Which is why he thought it best he watch from home, his Uncle Conrad was with him. Nick and Jack had just started to rebuild their relationship." Matty sighed.

"Rebuild?" Riley asked.

"There was a falling out with their parents when they were boys, they hadn't seen each other in years although Jack kept tabs on him."

"So when La Ola's men went after Nick..." Riley nodded.

"That started their reunion. The man who rescued you in Mexico was Agent Silva, a friend of Nick's. Nick asked Agent Silva to be on the lookout for his lookalike cousin and you know the rest." Matty answered.

"I want to meet him." Mac finally spoke.

"Is that a good idea--" Matty started.

"He's a tangible connection to Jack. Please Matty?" He asked.

"Give it a few days. He's grieving too." Matty touched Mac's hand and he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cameos were: 
> 
> Steve MacGarrett and Danny Williams--Hawaii 5-0
> 
> Henrietta Lang and G. Callen--NCIS:LA
> 
> Elizabeth 'Bess' MacCord--Madam Secretary
> 
> Sydney Bristow--Alias
> 
> Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne--Burn Notice
> 
> Tom Gage--The Agency
> 
> Jack Bauer--24
> 
> David and Krystal Rossi--Criminal Minds
> 
> Harmon 'Harm' Rabb and Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie--JAG
> 
> Dwayne Pride--NCIS: New Orleans


	5. Chapter 5

Walk On

Chapter 5

It was a week after the service and Jack's will had been read.

He left Riley, the closest thing he'd "ever have to a daughter", his Shelby Cobra.

Sara Adler was bequeathed his Corvette.

Bozer received his movie collection and television, along with his eternal gratitude in recovering his dad's dog tags.

He left his sword collection to the most bad-assed lady he knew.

"Of course he'd leave a sword bigger than I am to me." Matty had replied.

To Mac, his partner, he left the rest of his things, save his money and the GTO, he told Mac that if he didn't want them that was okay "but please keep my dad's dog tags".

_I will big guy_ , Mac promised.

His money went to his sister and the GTO went to Nick.

The next day Matty and Mac took the GTO, with Bozer and Riley following in a Phoenix vehicle to San Diego.

"What is he like Matty?" Mac asked.

"I only met him once but I liked him. He's from Austin but lived in Las Vegas for eighteen years while a CSI for their crime lab." She smiled at him, "he's a forensic scientist blondie."

"So he may look like Jack but he's different. In a weird way that's actually comforting."

"Just remember that when you meet him." She advised.

"He moved to San Diego three years ago to take over for the retiring director." Riley filled Bozer in.

"He's a scientist then?" Bozer asked.

"He has a Masters in Criminal Justice and Minor in Forensics. He was an A student."

"I still can't believe Jack never mentioned him." Bozer frowned.

"Why didn't he tell me Matty?" 

"I can't answer that."

"Did he tell Nick about us?" Mac wondered.

Matty thought it more than likely Nick knew all about them.

She also suspected while Mac and Reese had spent their time working on the LIDAR project Jack was in San Diego.

Mac and Reese spent months together, Mac even crashed at the other mans house a few times.

Which led Jack to turn to his cousin for his downtime.

_Mac and Jack weren't as in sync as they wanted to believe._

_I know Jack felt responsible for Kovac still being alive and wanted to capture or kill him once and for all but Jack could have let someone else do it._

_Maybe Jack felt their friendship slipping away and to protect his own heart he left first...and ended up dead_ , Matty sighed to herself.

"Take a right up here, it's the second house." She told Mac.

He followed her directions and they pulled up in front of a single story house with a black low wrought-iron fence around the property.

There was a black Yukon Denali in the driveway behind the closed gates.

Matty exited the classic car as Bozer and Riley parked too.

"He has a nice house." Bozer said.

The yard was nicely manicured and Bozer wondered how the crime lab director had time to maintain his yard.

Matty led them to the front door where she turned.

"All of you take a deep breath." She said before ringing the doorbell.

A moment later it opened and Riley inhaled sharply upon seeing Nick Stokes.

Bozer's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Come on in y'all." Nick motioned.

The team silently followed Matty inside.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Iced tea?" He asked.

"I need something stronger." Riley uttered.

"Got that too." Nick nodded and retrieved a bottle of scotch along with four glasses and a bottle of water which he handed to Bozer who he saw drive up in the SUV.

Nick poured the drinks and held his up.

"To Jack--"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Mac said and placed the GTO keys on the table hurrying outside.

"I'm gonna..." Bozer motioned and followed.

"Me too." Riley nodded and they left.

"They weren't ready to see me." Nick sighed.

"It's too fresh." Matty nodded and picked up the glass, "to Jack, I miss him."

"Me too." Nick toasted with her and they gulped their drinks down.

Nick walked her to the door.

"Thanks for bringing the car." He said.

"I think Jack wants it to stay in the family. I'm sorry for your loss Nick."

"I'm sorry for your's...all of your's too Ms. Webber."

"It's Matty...if you need anything..." She handed him her card.

"Maybe, after some time has passed, they could call or come down here?" She looked at him.

"Whenever they're ready." Nick nodded and watched them leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Walk On

Chapter 6

It had been almost four weeks since they'd met Nick and Bozer had been torn, he wanted to talk to Jack's cousin but didn't want to hurt Mac.

He'd had Nick's number in his phone since a week after meeting him and looked at it again.

"Are you going to call him?"

"Uh...who?" Bozer jumped as Riley came over to him.

"I've been debating on it too." She admitted.

Bozer looked at her then made the call.

'What can I do for you Mister Bozer?' Nick answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Bozer asked surprised.

'Caller I.D., very useful in my job.'

"Oh...right..."

'Did you need something?'

"Uh...well...could we talk...?"

"In person?" Riley added.

'Hello Ms. Davis. When and where?'

"We can come down now and be there in a few hours?" Bozer replied.

'Alright, I'll see y'all in a few hours.' Nick agreed.

"Okay." Bozer replied and hung up exchanging a small smile with Riley.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley pulled the Shelby up at 11:55 but they didn't see Nick's truck or the GTO there.

"He said he'd be here." Bozer frowned.

"Maybe he's running late, let's give him a little bit longer." Riley replied and turned off the car.

Riley watched the rearview mirror and at 12:03 she saw the black Denali turn onto the street.

"There he is." She said.

They watched the gates open and as Nick pulled into his driveway they exited their car and walked through them.

"Try the Ocean Front Grill, he has lunch there every Thursday. Okay, keep me updated Cane." He said and hung up.

Nick opened the back door, "Sam, venez." 

They were surprised to see a German Shepherd jump out.

"I don't remember seeing your dog last time." Riley said.

"Sam was at a friends." Nick replied and led them into the house.

"I'm gonna drop this in my office, make yourselves at home."

Riley and Bozer watched amused as Sam followed his master.

Riley walked over to the bookshelves by the fireplace and looked at his books.

He has a lot of bird and insect books...

"Hey, look at this." Bozer whispered and she went over to him to look at the photo he held up.

"That's a lot of people." She uttered.

"That's the Stokes clan." Nick replied.

"This is all your family?" Bozer asked skeptically.

"Seven kids, four--probably soon to be five in-laws, eleven nephews, ten nieces, two great-nephews and as of last December one great-niece."

"Do you know all their names?" Bozer grinned.

"Yeah." Nick chuckled, "y'all want some tea?"

"Sounds good." Riley nodded so Nick filled three glasses and they all sat down in the livingroom.

"So how long have you had your dog?" Bozer asked.

"Since 2013." He told them the story of how he adopted Sam.

"He's pretty lucky." Bozer said.

"It's nice to have someone to come home to." Nick nodded.

"No future Mrs. Stokes?" Riley lightly teased.

"Not even a prospect." Nick shook his head, "sorry." He apologized and looked at the text he'd just received, he sent a reply and turned his phone off.

"Busy day?" Riley asked.

"Always is." Nick nodded.

"I bey you've seen some really weird stuff." Bozer said.

"People die in strange ways." Nick nodded.

"Why did you go into police work?" Bozer asked.

"Didn't want to sit in a courtroom all day." Nick replied.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"I come from a family of lawyers. My dad is a judge, mom was a District Attorney, all my siblings followed in their footsteps...then there was me...I always liked science and puzzles and forensics gave me both." He shrugged and smiled sipping his iced tea.

"I certainly never saw myself doing this job." Bozer looked at Riley who smirked and nodded.

"Jack spoke very highly of all of you. If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were his own kids."

They were silent for a few minutes when Riley took a sip of her tea.

"This is really good."

"Me-maw Dalton's recipe." Nick smiled.

"So what do you do for fun?" Bozer asked.

"What free time I have I like to paraglide, ride horses...Jack and I did that when he was down here last time ." Nick said quietly.

"I can't believe I'm never gonna see him again. We just started to rebuild our friendship." Nick said sadly.

"To Jack." Bozer held up his glass.

They toasted their late family member.

"Tell me about the Jack you knew." Nick requested.

"Only if you tell us about kid Jack." Riley countered.

"Deal." Nick smiled and they traded stories about the man they all loved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how you and Jack reunited? Crazy man." Bozer shook his head.

"While I would have prefered not going through that it brought Jack back into my life so some good came from it." Nick nodded.

"Oh! Wow! We've been here almost three hours." Riley looked at her watch.

"Much as we'd love to stay and talk more..." Bozer apologized.

"You've got a bit of a drive, I understand." Nick nodded and they all rose, "Thank you for coming and sharing your memories of Jack Mister Bozer, Ms. Davis."

"It's Boze or Bozer." He replied.

"Call me Riley."

"Nick." He nodded and walked them to the door.

"Would it be okay if we...I mean..." Bozer started.

"You're welcome to call or come down any time." Nick smiled.

"Thank you Nick." Riley touched his arm and they left for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Walk On

Chapter 7

Bozer and Riley had been keeping a secret, Mac knew they had by the guilty looks they wore when he was around them, they finally confessed to having visited Nick a few weeks prior.

Mac wasn't angry with them but he was disappointed, as if they were trying to replace Jack with a man who looked like him but would never be him.

He pulled one of the photo albums over that he'd taken from the storage locker, it turned out to be full of pictures from Jack's childhood which included Nick.

Mac found a business sized envelope tucked inside and hesitated, if it was personal he didn't want to invade Jack's privacy.

He started to put it back when he saw that it said, 'Mac, read me'.

"What is this Jack, Alice in Wonderland?" He chuckled and pulled the paper out.

_' Mac,  
I'm writing this in the late hours before I leave to find Kovac and take care of him once and for all.  
I put this in this album so you can see my cousin Nicky, Nick Stokes,  
He's a good guy and a good listener.  
I've been talking to him a lot these last few months since you've been spending more time with Reese and your project.  
The truth is...you and I never really got our equilibrium back and I'm sorry about that Mac.  
I thought letting you quit and go to Nigeria and not follow, though I was desperate enough to commandeer a satellite and keep an eye on you, was helping you deal with everything, now I realize I should ahve been on your doorstep the next day be damned!  
When you did come back because of my dumb move to capture Walsh and you had to save my ass, which I am grateful for, it feels like you were mad at me from then on.  
Maybe that was part of the reason I agreed to head the team going after Kovac, to give you the space you wanted to begin with.  
I didn't know how to fix what was wrong between us Mac and I'm sorry for that.  
If you're reading this then I guess it's too late anyhow.  
Angus...you were the best damn friend I ever had.  
I talked to Nicky about a lot of stuff so if you want to know more go see him in San Diego.  
Sorry for being another person who left you hoss, I hope you can forgive me one day.  
Never forget I love you partner and continue to let Des watch your six since I no longer can.  
Your friend in life (and death), Jack '_

Mac lowered the paper and frowned wondering why the ink was smearing then touched his face and realized he was crying.

He was finally mourning his brothers death.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Bozer arrived at the same time and Bozer used the key and let them inside.

They headed for the deck and saw Mac looking out at the city.

"Mac?" Riley called softly.

Their friend turned and they saw the dried tear tracks.

Riley strode over and hugged him.

"Why did he have to die?" Mac asked.

"I wish I knew." She replied, tears in her own eyes.

"He knew I was mad at him for making me come back and rescue him. It was part of the reason he took the damn assignment." Mac said angry at both Jack and himself.

"Part of the reason Mac, this Kovac is a bad dude and you know how seriously Jack takes his role when it comes to this stuff." Riley said.

"I pulled that stupid prank on him with the Americanum 241. It was mean and I wouldn't have done that to you or Boze." His eyes asking for forgiveness from them since he coudn't receive it from Jack.

"Jack would never be mad at you for this Mac." Bozer squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, let's watch Die Hard." Riley smiled.

"The original, 'cause it's way better'." Mac smiled sadly, citing Jack's reason for always picking the first film to watch and not the sequels.

"I'll order pizza, extra cheese, just the way he liked it." Bozer smiled.

"Thanks guys." Mac nodded.

"I didn't tell him about Billy...I didn't want him to be distracted and get hurt." Riley sighed.

"I kept what happened to Charlie from him for the same reason." Mac laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I tried to be happy when I talked to him, even when I just wanted to tell him all about sitting on the bomb in your dads car." Bozer admitted.

"We were protcting him the way he'd protect us." Mac nodded and led them to the door, he looked heavenward and gave a little smiled and nod then they went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Walk On

Chapter 8

A few days later Mac pulled into the parking lot and turned off his jeep staring at the chrome and glass building.

_Now or never hoss_ , he could hear Jack telling him.

With a deep breath he exited his vehicle and headed for the door frowning as people hurried out.

"Hey, what's going on?" He stopped a young woman.

"Bomb." She replied and rushed away.

Mac made his way inside through the people exiting.

"Boss--"

"Go Ellis! That's an order!"

Mac hesitated a step hearing that achingly familiar southern accent then rounded the corner to find a man in a bomb vest laying unconscious on the floor and Nick with his hands wrapped around the bombers trigger hand keeping the bomb from going off.

Ellis pulled his gun and pointed it at Mac.

"Who are you?!"

"Someone who was apparently meant to be here today." Mac looked at Nick and pulled his Swiss Army knife out.

"Ellis, go." Nick said.

"No way NIck." Kyle Ellis holstered his weapon as Mac looked over the bomb.

"I can disarm it but I'm going to need a few things." Mac said and told Ellis what he required and the man hurried off to get them.

"How are you doing Director Stokes?" Mac asked.

"It's Nick and why do you always have to pee at the worst damn times?" Nick replied.

"Now you sound like Jack." Mac chuckled, "are you doing okay otherwise?"

"This ain't my first bomb rodeo."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it?"

"It was at Officer Clark's funeral. I was in my truck and saw _Periplaneta Americana."_

"Cockroaches?"

"In broad daylight." Nick nodded, "so I get out of my truck and walk over to the florist van where they were and see this big-ass bomb. Then there was an explosion behind me in the cemetary and I see the mourners running toward me, small explosions are going off left and right and they even more panicked so I run toward them to stop them from the much bigger bomb when the van blows."

"Geez." Mac looked at him, "were you injured?"

"Slight concussion and tinitus. My truck was toast." Nick replied.

"A few days later we raided a Neo-Nazi meeting, the kid brother of the bomber was there, I convinced him to tell me where he was. We went after him and he pulled a gun so we shot him.

"A few days after that I head home and as I'm going up to my house when i get a call from Jason McCann, the kid, warning me about a bomb...just as I hit a tripwire.

"The bomb squad came and disarmed it.

"Not long after that we go out to a warehouse to question the Neo-Nazi leader and find him dead...we also find a camera, the punk-ass kid was watching us, Cath sprayed the lens to blind him but he left another bomb.

"Kip thought he had disarmed it but..."

"A secondary trigger." Mac replied.

"He hollered for us to get down...next thing I know I'm coming to in an ambulance and Kip is dead...he threw himself on the bomb." Nick sighed.

"To save all of you." Mac nodded solemnly, "Did you get this McCann kid?"

"He went on the run, we set up a roadblock and killed him when he pulled a gun on us."

"I couldn't find any gum." Ellis said coming back with the items Mac had requested.

"Top left desk drawer." Nick told him and Ellis strode to Nick's office.

Mac worked quickly and efficiently then chewed the gum using it and other items to disarm the bomb.

"Okay, you can let go now." Mac nodded.

"I would if my hands weren't cramped up." Nick replied.

Mac helped unclench his hands and Nick blew out a breath just as the bomb squad appeared.

"It's okay fella's, we're all good. Get the bomb and bomber out of my lab would ya?" 

Ellis and Mac helped Nick stand and took him to his office.

"Can you get him some water?" Mac requested and Ellis went to retrieve a bottle for Nick.

"Hey Jack, got to see the bomb nerd with the silly hamburger name in action." Nick smiled.

"Jack." Mac growled making a face.

"Jack said you were the slowest , but best, EOD tech he'd ever worked with and owed you his life a thousand times over."

"He saved me at least as many times." Mac answered quietly.

"He thought of you as more than a co-worker Mac. You were a friend, brother...son to him."

"Jack left me a letter, will you tell me what you talked about?"

Nick could see he needed to know Jack's thoughts but before he could divulge them Detective Channing appeared to question them about the events.

Nick and Ellis related how the man had shown up in the bomb vest demanding to talk to Nick, wanting to know why his daughter's killer hadn't been apprehended yet.

Nick had done his best to keep the man calm and distracted while Ellis got behind him and put him in a chokehold, Nick grabbed the man's detonator hand and kept the pressure on it waiting for the bomb squad while ordering the lab evacuated.

"Then Mac here showed up and made sure the damn thing didn't blow us all up." Nick finished.

"The bomb squad was...I guess stunned is the best word to use, by how you disarmed it. How did you know how to do that?" The detective asked.

"Mister MacGyver was an EOD tech in the Army, he worked with my cousin. I'm grateful he showed up when he did." Nick replied giving the officer a pointed look making sure he understood Mac wasn't involved with the suspect.

Detective Channing asked Mac and Ellis a few more questions then closed his notebook.

"You have everything you need?" Nick asked the detective.

"If I have anymore questions I know where to find you Director Stokes." Channing joked.

"Good, 'cause I am calling it a day." Nick rose.

"The press is out front." Channing said.

"Great, just who I don't want to deal with right now." Nick sighed.

"Is there a back door? I could get my jeep and take you home." Mac offered.

"You could go through the morgue." Ellis suggested.

"I'll meet you there." Nick looked at Mac who nodded and they headed their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Walk On

Chapter 9

Once they were at Nick's house he walked to the kitchen island and placed his palms on it taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked.

"How did you and Jack do this day in and day out for the Army?"

"It was our job and we found ways to cope. Maybe that's why we became so close." Mac answered and looked down.

"He talked to me about that. He said you were spending a lot of time with somebody named Reese working on a project together." Nick replied.

"LIDAR. Light Detection and Ranging--"

"Yeah, it measures distance by illuminating a target with lasers." Nick nodded.

"Um...yeah...how did you...?"

"I'm a scientist, remember?" Nick smiled.

"Jack wouldn't have known..." Mac trailed off.

"He knew that, it's why he was grateful you explained things in...'Jack speak', so to speak. You never made him feel dumb Mac." Nick answered.

"Jack knew you were smarter than he was with technical stuff. He was good at other things and he was okay with that." He added.

"Did he tell you he broke his arm last year? I didn't translate it for him..."

"Mac, he never blamed you for anything that happened. He understood you wanted to get away from your father, to control your own destiny finally." 

"I ran away Nick. I just told him I needed space and ran halfway around the world never giving a thought to anyone else. 

"I didn't even call him. I should have called him." Mac sunk onto a stool.

"Jack was hurt but he wanted to give you the space you needed to figure things out.

"Mac, he loved you. No matter what, he loved you. You were family and he'd move heaven and earth for you." Nick touched his arm.

"I miss him so much." 

"I do too." Nick replied and impulsively hugged him, it was clear Mac needed it and he knew Jack would have done it.

"I can't forgive myself." Mac whispered, "Jack was doing all of this to give me space. I shut him out. It's my fault he's dead." 

"Don't do that Mac," Nick stepped back and looked him in the eye, " Don't carry that on your shoulders. Jack said he was just as responsible for your friendship falling apart. I told him to talk to you about it."

"We talked the night before he left, he called me to his place to tell me he was going after Kovac and we stayed up for hours talking and remembering." 

"He loved you like you were his own Mac. That's what you remember about my cousin." Nick squeezed his shoulder, "and if you need a reminder you call me okay?

"Maybe Jack did go to give you some space but he also went to protect all of us from this threat. That's who Jack is. He protects the people he loves. That's why he went after Gomez, to protect me. That's why he went after Kovac, to protect you. Your safety was his priority Mac. If Kovac found out you were important to him you weren't safe...none of us were so Jack agreed to do this mission, for all of us. Don't make his decision meaningless by blaming yourself.

"Remember that he loved you and you were a source of strength that kept him going. Live for Jack."

"Thank you. I'd really like to get to know you Nick." Mac replied.

"Call. Come down. You are always welcome here Mac. If you need anything don't hesitate okay?" 

Mac nodded gratefully the stood.

"I should head back." Mac said checking his watch seeing it was after noon.

As Mac left he turned on the radio and smiled hearing a song.

_Yes I understand  
that every life must end  
As we sit alone  
I know someday we must go_

_Yeah I'm a lucky man  
To count on both hands  
The ones I love  
Some folks just have one  
Yeah others they got none_

Mac wiped at his eyes and smiled.

"I was lucky to count you as someone I loved and called friend big guy." He whispered and headed home to live his life just like Jack would have wanted him to.

The End 2018/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story.
> 
> The song at the end is Willie Nelson's 'Just Breathe'
> 
> I'll start posting part 5 of Fire and Rain series in February. it's a longer one and the summary is--Mac is called back to Hawaii when the smart bullets are stolen once again, he helps Steve and Danny figure out the who and why and talks to Steve about their shared loss.


End file.
